


Wally is not a Souvenir in Chinese，Wally可不是紀念品！

by ch20529, Seito



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這個世界上有很多Wally不喜歡的東西。</p><p>舉例來說：他不喜歡玉米罐頭，這讓他要多等五分鐘泡麵才熱好。</p><p>或是有人把他最近正在實驗的寶貴化學藥劑偷走了。</p><p>還有Wally討厭透了被綁架，雖然說這是他第一次被某個賊綁架，但他還是討厭這破事。</p><p>最重要的是他恨死被取綽號了！他絕對不是什麼「公．主」！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wally is not a Souvenir in Chinese，Wally可不是紀念品！

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Seito for giving me the chance to translate this wonderful work.  
> Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:  
> No one should touch the ice cream. *nods*Just this one? :O Or the whole series? But sure! As long as you credit that would be cool! (No one has ever wanted to translate my stuff before. I feel warm and fuzzy)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/467071

Wally is not a Souvenir  
by Seito

 

簡介：  
這個世界上有很多Wally不喜歡的東西。

舉例來說：他不喜歡玉米罐頭，這讓他要多等五分鐘泡麵才熱好。

或是有人把他最近正在實驗的寶貴化學藥劑偷走了。

還有Wally討厭透了被綁架，雖然說這是他第一次被某個賊綁架，但他還是討厭這破事。

最重要的是他恨死被取綽號了！他絕對不是什麼「公．主」！

譯者附言：

很喜歡文中Wally和綁匪的鬥嘴，這裡的Wally超可愛！希望大家會喜歡。

 

正文：

這個世界上有很多Wally不喜歡的東西。

舉例來說：他不喜歡玉米罐頭，這讓他要多等五分鐘泡麵才熱好。

或是有人把他最近正在實驗的寶貴化學藥劑偷走了。

還有Wally討厭死綁架事件了，綁架都快要成為他日常生活的一部份了。

這都多虧了他有個最好的朋友叫Richard Grayson 又名羅賓。

光是上一個月就夠瘋狂了, 總計四十二起綁架未遂。

Wally從來沒問過蝙蝠俠要怎麼用傳輸工具和廣播器讓這些綁架破事停下來。

後來想想他還是別問的好。

這就是為什麼Wally討厭綁架事件，因為他已經習以為常了。

然而這是第一次。

說真的，他的確經歷過綁架事件，但大多數的時候他都是目擊者不是當事人。

這次不同的是他成了被綁架的那個。

「Hey！放了我！」

「你不是最聒噪的那個嗎？我真高興我抓了你當我的獎賞。」

「我才不是你的什麼鬼紀念品或你偷的寶石！放我下去！」Wally對著把他困在一個像泡泡一樣東西的人大吼著。

紅幽靈是個會用魔法偷珍貴寶石的賊，他的亮紅色燕尾服、黑色馬甲和紅絲禮服讓他名副其實的看起來像個魔術師。

就像一個國際慣竊會做的，他習慣送出預告信來捉弄警察而且奉行不殺生的原則。

而且他向來不會把偷來的東西物歸原主。

「這個嘛！有見於我們現在正位於二百英呎的高空中，我建議你最好不要。但你堅持的話也無常不可。」紅幽靈用打趣的語氣說。

「不！如果你要放我下去的話，把我從一個不會受重傷的高度放下去，你這渾蛋！」Wally惡狠狠的打斷他。

紅幽靈忍不住笑了，正當他打算開口說什麼時某樣東西「刷！」的一聲飛來擦過他的臉頰。

他低頭一瞥看到某隻小鳥正向他們飛來。

「看來你那閃著愛意的騎士找到我們了，我親愛的紅寶石公主(ruby princess )。」  
紅幽靈用他的白手套擦掉了臉上的血跡。

「公…公主！！」Wally結巴的說

紅幽靈降落到一處屋頂上，把困著Wally的泡泡牢移到自己身旁。

幾秒鐘後羅賓也降落到了屋頂上。

「把閃電小子還回來，紅幽靈！」羅賓大吼著。

「為什麼？他真是顆漂亮的寶石，看看他那頭紅髮。」紅幽靈疑惑的問。

「我．不．是．寶．石！」Wally在泡泡牢裡臉紅的大叫。

「放他走！」羅賓用危險且帶有警告意味的語調說。

同時他的手上抓滿了蝙蝠標準備攻擊。

「好吧！好吧！這次我放棄了。」紅幽靈權衡了一下說，他把裝著Wally的泡泡牢推至羅賓前方。

當泡泡牢靠的夠近時泡泡突然破了，害Wally的屁股重重的摔在屋頂上。

「噢！」Wally痛的哀叫。

他到底做了什麼落到這個田地！

「你沒事吧？閃電小子？」羅賓幫忙拉起他的朋友。

「還好。」Wally回答。

「現在，小騎士。」紅幽靈又開口把兩個男孩的注意力都拉回到這賊身上，「確保你有保護好你的公主，不然下次我真的會偷走他。」

然後他丟出一個煙霧彈就消失了。

羅賓迅速的向煙幕扔出他的蝙蝠標，但是什麼都沒打中，紅幽靈已經消失了。

「要命！先是Klarion(巫師男孩)，現在是紅幽靈。為什麼這些魔術跟蹤狂都衝著我來！」Wally抱怨著說。

羅賓輕輕的捶了一下Wally的手臂一邊說：「你再也不準被綁架了，聽到沒？你知道我有多擔心嗎？」

「啊哈！這下你知道每次你被綁架時我是什麼心情了吧？！」

 

END


End file.
